The Body Borrowers
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy and the Juggernaut switch bodies. Fourth in a series. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

"Remy, come on! I'm tired of waiting," Molly knocked on Remy's door at a little past six. They were going to do some danger room training before breakfast. Molly yawned. Getting up so early all the time wasn't an easy adjustment, but she was slowly growing accustomed to it.

Molly knocked on the door loudly, "If you're not up in the next two minutes I'm breaking the door down!"

Then again she was pretty cranky when she awoke.

The door slowly opened and Molly stumbled back in shock. She was facing Juggernaut! Not questioning what he was doing there she turned into the closest thing to a defensive animal she knew how to morph at the moment, a great dane.  
He was in his armor, but didn't have his helmet on. Peculiar, but that didn't matter right now.

Molly bared her teeth and lunged, but it didn't do any good as she just bounced off of the giant man's armor. She decided since she didn't know how to turn into anything else big enough to get at him, it would be best to change back. "What do you want?  
What are you doing here? Where's Remy?" She demanded.

"I know you're not going to believe me, but I'm Remy," the man who appeared to be Cain Marko said.

"Unghhh!" Molly's temper flared as she kicked the door, "It's six fifteen in the morning. I don't need this at six fifteen! It's still dark out!"

"Settle down and stop trying to put a hole in my door. Let's go talk to the professor and I'll prove it to you," "Cain" said.

"No! That's not the way it works!" Molly started freaking out, "You're the BAD guy! Somehow it's just...I mean..." She stared at him feeling defeated. If it really was Juggernaut she would've been pummeled by now. Logic was starting to click together in her head. " Well I feel stupid," She muttered to herself. To Remy she said, "Okay, so I guess it is you, isn't it?  
I mean, if it really were Juggernaut, I'd be close to dead."

Remy rolled his eyes, "Obviously."

They started walking to the Professors' office. Molly couldn't stop staring. "What happened?" She questioned.

"I wish I knew. I woke up like this," Remy said in Cain's thunderous voice, "This body is pretty uncomfortable.  
The bed broke under me. Kind of funny."

"Uh-huh," Molly wasn't sure what to think. More then anything she felt confused. Here was this guy she liked, but by some crazy circumstances he was in the body of this huge, hulking brute. Molly just counted herself thankful they weren't going out. If he hugged her now he'd crush her, and something as simple as holding hands would be impossible considering the fact that she could now sit in one of his hands like a couch and that she now only came up to his waist at the most. Now the question was wether she liked him for his personality or only because he was good-looking.

Molly pushed the thought out of her head. This was not the time to have internal emotional debates about the guy she liked.

They reached The Professor's office.

"Better let me go in first and explain things," Molly advised. She walked in and after a few moments, poked her head out, "Okay, um, come in."

Molly saw the professor looked a little surprised. Remy sat on the floor and let his mind be scanned.  
The professor looked seriously at them, "This is indeed Remy, but unfortunately that means somewhere Cain is in Remy's body and I dread to think what he could be doing."

Molly smiled, "Well it's still early. He'd probably not even awake yet so I don't think we'll have to worry about him for a while."

"You may be right, but I'll keep everyone on the alert just in case and let everyone know about this new development. Now why don't we all go down for breakfast, hmm?" Xavier smiled.

Molly and Remy stared at eachother.  
"Uh, breakfast? Professor, is that such a good idea?" Remy asked.

"Molly did have a point. We'll wait and see what happens. Besides, it'll give the students a moment to get used to your, er, transformation," Xavier explained.

The three of them went down to the dining room where everyone was waiting. Gasps and whispers spread through the room upon them entering.

Eating together proved more difficult then expected. Everyone looked nervous and you could cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"Okay, if you guys can't deal with it then I'll just go outside," Remy said. He went out into the backyard.

Molly quietly followed Remy out, not wanting him to be alone. "What are you doing here? Go back inside," Remy looked at her. "No, it's okay. I'll stay out here. Y-you need the company," she stammered, "I mean, you know, if it were me I wouldn't want to be alone. I wish everyone wouldn't act so wierd."

"They're not acting weird. I'd be freaking out too if I were them," Remy said, "I'm surprised you're sticking around."

"Hey, we're friends. Wouldn't be very nice of me if I didn't help you through this," Molly smiled at him.

"You're too sweet for your own good petite," Remy said, his Cajun accent sounding awkward with Cain's voice.

Molly yawned, "Guess so. Um, maybe we should try and find you some new clothes. That armor has got to be uncomfortable."

Remy looked at it, "It's not too bad, but you're probably right. Just not sure what place would let me through the door-or if there's any doors I could actually get through."

Molly made a confused face, not seeing the humor in the statement, "Well, Cain had to be a real guy sometime before he went bad, so there has to be somewhere we can buy you something."

Remy looked thoughtful, "Could go ask Peter. He might know a place."

"Of course! Great idea," Molly said.

They went to go find Peter.

**************

Peter was in the library sketching quietly. "Peter, dude, we need your help," Molly greeted him in her own way.

"What iz wrong?" The Russian asked looking a bit alarmed.

"Aw, nothing. Just need some clothes for Remys new, uh, self and thought you might be able to help. I mean, uh, no offense," Molly said.

Peter smiled. "No offense iz taken. Please come with me and I will take you to my favorite store."

They went to get into one of the cars but found that Remy in Cains body wouldn't fit.  
"I guess we could walk," Molly suggested.

"Walk?" Remy made a face, "It's miles to town!"

Molly shrugged, "Well I don't know what else do. Sorry."

"It won't take long. I would walk everywhere in Russia. My family did not own a car," Peter said.

"See? Be more like Peter, he's got the spirit!" Molly smiled.

A hour later Molly wasn't smiling and her spirit had been run into the ground, stomped on, and burned to a cinder.  
"I'm tired. Are we almost there? My feet hurt. I can't take this anymore," She whined.

She'd been going on like that for ten minutes.

"I've never heard anyone complain so much in my life," Remy said, "If I pick you up and throw you towards downtown will you quit?"

Molly just groaned an "Uhhhn!"

As an after thought she added,"You're mean!"

Remy rolled his eyes, "I'm so glad I'm an orphan. No whiny younger sisters to deal with."

"If you wish you can ride on my back," Peter offered.

"Oh, no! I couldn't!" Molly blushed. Ride on his back? How embarrassing!

"It iz no trouble," Peter offered his hands.

"Okay, I guess so," Molly agreed.

He picked her up to sit on his shoulders. It felt a little awkward, but it was better then having to keep walking.

Remy stared at them. "Cute. Looks like an ant on mountain though."

"Jeez, WHAT is your problem today?" Molly snapped, "First you're fine and now you're acting like a jerk! Remy...come on," Molly frowned. He was always such a nice guy and now he was being the opposite.

"I don't like this body. It's uncomfortable and lunky and I feel like somewhat of a freak. Everyone is scared of me.  
If you woke up like this you wouldn't be feeling like merry, happy sunshine either," Remy said.

Neither Molly nor Peter said anything for a few moments.

"Uh...okay. Sorry. I guess I just thought you could adjust in any situation," Molly said.

"Well I can't. I am usually smooth and confident, but being...this way...throws everything off. And the armor _is_ starting to get uncomfortable," Remy said.

"Do not worry. We're almost there," Peter pointed. They were just a few blocks to the downtown district.

"You're gonna get through this Remy. Everything will be fine," Molly said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

They soon arrived at the store. Not surprisingly, it was a store for big and tall men's clothing.

Molly stared a little. "This place is really..."

"Big?" Remy provided.

"No, I was going to say fancy. Strobe lights and stuff. Good music. Nice store," She answered.

They went and picked out shirts and pants for Remy to try on.

"That looks good on you," Molly said, "You actually manage to make Cain look sort-of, I don't know, handsome?"

Remy blanched, "Ew. I think you're still sleepy."

Molly blinked, "I think you might be right. Juggernaut, handsome? Not in my worst nightmares."

Peter let out a soft chuckle.

They walked around for a while longer, looking at different things.

"Turn around," Remy said to Molly.

"Why? You looking at underwear next?" Molly giggled.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Remy smiled.

"Oh. Okay," Molly looked embarrassed.

Peter and Remy left her standing there. She glanced back, curious as to wether Remy wore boxers or briefs.  
She started to see Remy turn around and quickly went back to facing forward.

That was when she saw him.

"Remy? But--wait--what? Ohhh crap," Molly said. Cain was here in the store but in Remy's body.

Molly turned around to get Remy and Peter, then she felt a hand grab hers. She whirled around to face Cain in Remy's body.  
Her heart thudded. Remy's face was so handsome, even when it didn't belong to him.

Cain had never met her, so he didn't know who she was or that she was an X-Man.

"Hello, sweet thing," Cain said in Remy's voice.

'Not Remy, not Remy, NOT REMY!!' Molly screamed inside her head.

"...Let go, c-creep," Molly stammered.

She could morph, but then that would freak everyone in the store out.

Molly felt confused. It looked like Remy, but she knew it wasn't Remy.

"No. I think you like me. Nice thing about this kid...about me...is I can sense emotions.  
Now you stay here and I'll be back," Cain said.

Molly ran to Remy and Peter as soon as Cain's back was turned.

"He's here! Cain's here! We have to stop him. Get him or something," Molly said in a lowered voice.

"Us? Why didn't you stop him?" Remy said.

"I just...I couldn't. If I morphed, everyone would've freaked. He's probably gonna steal all the money," Molly said.

Peter quietly ducked behind a wrack of shirts and armored up. Molly did the same with her own powers.

They heard a loud boom and Cain threatening the guy at the counter.

Cain was loading money into a sack when Peter shoved him up against a wall.  
"So the X-Men finally showed up," Cain said, "Wondered when you'd find me. I have to say I find this body rather accommodating. I can walk down the street without feeling like a total weirdo. Well, except for the freaky eyes at least."

Molly stalked up and growled at that. She loved Remys eyes.

"I thought pets weren't allowed in here," Cain said.

Molly changed back.

"Oh, it's you, "Cain said dryly, "You're an X-Man. Should've known."

"We're taking you back to the institute. We want Remy back to himself," Molly said.

"Of course you do princess," Cain said mockingly.

"I know I do," Remy appeared in Cain's body.

"Hope you're having a good time because you'll be stuck like that for a while.  
Later freaks," Cain said. He charged the wall and it exploded with Peter dropping him in the process.

Remy poked his head through the wall. "He's gone. Sure got a handle on my powers quick."

Molly sighed, "We'd better just get some clothes and go home."

"Thugs!" The cashier cried, "Take what you want but stop ruining my store, please!"

Molly put a hand to her face, exasperated. "Dude, we're not thugs! We were trying to _help_ you!"

"Just take what you want and get out!" The cashier said.

Molly looked at Remy and Peter, feeling lost. "We'll send you the money later," Remy said.

They took what they needed and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

The walk home was quiet. Molly was fighting mixed emotions and kicking herself for not fighting Cain when he was right there. It wasn't Remy, just his body. Why couldn't she get past that?

They arrived home very drained. Well, Molly did. Her stamina wasn't built up yet after all the walking plus getting into a scuffle.

"I think I'm going to fall over if I have to take another step," Molly said when they arrived at the front gate.  
She grabbed the railing, leaning against it. Letting go, she brushed some hair from her face.

Remy picked her up and put her over his shoulder, "I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you."

"Hey! At least carry me like a gentleman!" Molly blushed.

"It's this way or nothing. Stop whining, cherie," Remy said.  
They got in the house and Remy tossed her onto the couch.

"Jeez! You could at least be gentle about it!" Molly exclaimed.

Remy laughed.

"What?" Molly snapped angrily.

"You want me to be gentle when I've got hands big enough to pick you up like this?" Remy picked her up with one hand around the waist,  
like she was a little doll.

"REMYYYY! PUT ME DOWN!!" She screamed. She sounded horrified. She was, but only a little.

Remy laughed again, "You really are small. How do you stand it? You're like a pixie." He stared at her.

"Stand it? Pixie? That's not funny! It's not even nice! Now put me down before I...uh..." She stared at his huge frame and giant muscles, "Just put me down," She said, feeling defeated.

He put her down gently this time. "Okay, sorry. It's just a little weird. I thought you were small before but now you're, like, super small."

"Well yeah. Compared to you of course. However if you ever say anything like that again I'm going to hurt you. And I don't care if you're five times my size!"

Remy smiled, "Yeah, like this morning. Only you would face Juggernaut without your powers and try to talk to him."

"Yeah, that was pretty silly. I just don't know about these powers. I want to turn into a tiger or something, but I can't yet.  
It's hard," She looked at the floor.

"You'll get it eventually," Remy said.

Molly's heart thumped, but this time it was really for Remy.

***************************************

Remy changed into normal clothes soon after their talk. They'd told the professor what had gone on and he was going to track him down using cerebro. Molly and Remy were then left to spend the day as they saw fit.

"I'm ready for lunch, how about you?" Remy said.

Molly shrugged, "Yeah, I could eat."

They made sandwiches and sat outside again.

"Remy?"

"Hmm?"

"...Do you like, uh, blonde girls?" Molly stammared.

"Blondes, brunettes, redheads, raventressed. Doesn't matter."

"Oh. Okay. Just wondered."

"You see some blonde checking me out or something?"

"N-No. I don't know, guys never notice me. I just, uh, wondered what they like in a girl," Molly blushed.  
Somehow it was easier to talk to Remy about these things when he didn't look like himself.

"Well hair color isn't big on my list, personally. Most guys just like smart, funny girls. You have to have a good personality," Remy explained.

"I guess you have to be outgoing. And really pretty," Molly looked disappointed.

"No, not really. It's not so much about how look, it's about how you are. And you're pretty. Some guys like shy girls too,"

"Th-thank you," Molly blushed again.

"No problem," He said.

They went back inside.

Suddenly the alarm went off. "Trouble. It's coming from upstairs," Molly said.

They ran upstairs to hear a lot of noise coming from Logan's room.

Cain in Remy's body had Logan up against a wall, ready to blow him up from the inside out.  
Sabertooth was trashing the room.

"Logan! NO!" Molly yelled, immediately changing into a great dane again.

She grabbed Cain by leg and sunk her teeth in.

"AHHH! Get off! Stupid dog," Cain let go of Logan, uncharged his hand and kicked Molly in the side with his free leg.

She yelped. Knocked off balance, this caused her to let go.

Molly changed back. "That hurt! Jerk," She looked over at Remy. Cain's old body was too big to fit through a normal doorway, so she was on her own.

"This is so stupid!" She screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at her, "I've been awake since five AM! I can't deal with all this crap! And now you guys show up? I can't...I can't take it anymore!!" Her face turned red and she looked _pissed_.

She started getting furry and way too big too fast. Her body bulked up and got immensely taller. In a few minutes she was a monsterous looking grizzly bear.

Molly charged at Cain, knocking him to the floor. Enraged, she went after Sabertooth next as Logan pinned Cain to the ground.

Sabertooth smirked, "I've faced worse then you."  
He was about to tear through Molly when Logan jumped between them.  
"Not happening," Logan said.

"Couldn't find what the boss wanted anyway. I'm out of here," Sabertooth jumped through the window. Broken glass went everywhere.

Molly changed back, looking to see an unconscious body-switched Cain laying on the floor thanks to an adamantium punch to the face.

"I guess we'd better tie him up or something," Molly leaned down to look at Remy's body.

"Don't get too close," Logan pulled her away. He picked Cain up and they walked to the infirmary. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Molly Callum-and that's not my real name,  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait until he's conscious again to try a successful mind transfer," Xavier said. It was some time later. They were in the infirmary.  
Cain was strapped to one of the beds.

Molly playfully swung her legs around while sitting on an empty bed.  
Remy sat on the floor since no chairs would fit. The rest of the X-men stood around, taking in the situation.

"Well that's just great," Kitty said, "What are we going to do once they're switched back? He's going to tear the place apart? We don't have anything that will hold him!" She looked very upset.

"No sweat. His helmet is in storage along with the rest of his armor. Once we switch him back, the Professor can just put him to sleep," Kurt smiled.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," Xavier said, "A mind transfer is a difficult procedure. I'll need time to recuperate afterwards."

"Jean can't do it?" Molly asked naively.

"I'm not that experienced yet," Jean smiled weakly. "Ideas?" Scott asked.

Everyone thought it over for a moment.

"Your files said you guys encased him in ice one time. You know, before I came. Why can't we just do that again?" Molly asked.

"The circumstances are different. Ah don't think it would work," Rogue said.

"Rogue's right, but that does give me an idea," Jean said, "We wouldn't have to do the transfer here. We could take him to a place miles away where he wouldn't hurt anything."

"Yes, but the subjects have to be close to each other and I have to be with them," Xavier pointed out.

"Hey...what about a glass wall?" Kitty said absently.

Everyone stared at her. "Um...what?" Remy finally spoke up.

"We go to some abandoned hospital or something. We put Cain's body in a room where we can see him while Remy's body and the professor stay outside.  
The rest of us can wait in the jet and Kurt can teleport them out as soon as it's over. Cain can smash his way out and everyone's in the clear!" Kitty smiled.

"Um, yeah, but let's not forget Murphy's law," Molly said, "What can go wrong, will go wrong. I don't trust plans that sound so fool-proof."

"If that's the case, we'll hang by as back up so they can get out safely," Scott said.

"I hope it works. I really, really hope it works," Remy sighed.

* * *

Almost a half hour later they were standing in an abandoned hospital on the far end of downtown. "Ready Professor?" Cyclops asked.

"I'm ready," Xavier said.

"Gambit, ready?" Cyclops said.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Remy said from inside the hospital room. "It's gonna be okay, Remy. Everything will be fine," Molly smiled.

"Everyone needs to stay very quiet, please," Xavier put his fingers to his temples and began to concentrate.

The group looked on silently. Molly's heart thudded in her chest.

After almost five minutes of an agonizing wait, Xavier sighed, "Finished."

"Uggh. I feel like I got hit by a truck," Remy opened his eyes and rubbed his head, back in his own body again.  
He was sitting in a chair.

Molly ran over and hugged him very tight. "You're okay! I'm so glad!"

"Me too, but you're choking me," Remy gasped.

"Sorry," Molly let go.

They heared Cain groaning from inside the glass. He sat up and blinked. "These clothes look stupid," He said,  
"But at least I get to beat up you kids. That's some consolation."

"Nightcrawler, get the professor out of here. Everyone, get ready," Cyclops ordered. Nighcrawler teleported out with Xavier.  
Everyone stood, bracing themselves for Cain's attack.

In two punches he was through the wall. Molly stared up in shock. He looked a lot scarier now that he was back inside his own body.

"You guys, Gambit looks pretty weak. I don't think he can handle this," Jean said.

Molly looked over at Gambit. He was standing there looking a bit pale.

Juggernaut charged at Gambit suddenly, "I'll take you out first."

"N-NO!! NO!!" Molly cried out, Running to get between them. "D-Don't. P-please don't hurt him. You spent all day in his body, right?  
You know he isn't any better then you are. I c-can't stand to see him get hurt," Molly said.

Juggernaut picked Molly up and pressed her against the nearest wall. "Sounds like you're offering up yourself then. Fair enough."

Molly couldn't breathe. He was crushing her.

"Get your hands off her!" Remy yelled. He pushed his bo-staff into Juggernaut's back and charged kenetic energy through it.  
Cyclops blasted Cain at the same time. It was akin to being electrocuted.

Molly dropped to the ground with a thud and Juggernaut fell back with a small "boom!"

Molly sucked in her breath and Remy pulled her up off her feet. Roughly. "Don't you ever, EVER do that again! You hear me!" He yelled.  
Tears fell down her cheeks, "I-I won't. I'm s-s-sorry."

Molly broke down into full on crying. Remy hadn't gotten angry with her before. It was like having a father or older brother yell at her, but it was so different. It was the guy she liked. She just almost died trying to protect him and he yelled at her for it.

Remy frowned. "Jeez. I didn't mean it like that. Calm down. Please calm down, don't cry."

Molly cried harder. Remy pulled her into his arms and everyone walked out before Juggernaut could wake up.

"Molly, please stop crying. I didn't mean to make you cry," Remy said as they walked into the jet. Kurt saw Molly crying and pulled her away from Remy.  
"What did you do?!" Kurt demanded angrily. "Nothing!" Remy said defensively.

"We had a little...incident," Jean said, quickly explaining it.

"Well that's no reason to make her cry," Kurt said.

"I-I'm fine, Kurt," Molly finally stopped crying, "I know why Remy did it. He just doesn't want to see me, you know, dead."

"That's right. I know I yelled, but I was just scared. If we ever lost you because you tried to protect me, I couldn't live with that," Remy said.

Molly went over stood next to him. "You're right. I'm sorry, but I couldn't see you get hurt either. I mean, we're friends. We have to look out for each other."

"Right, but next time we'll plan a bit better. You were right about the Murphy's Law thing," Remy said.

"Yeah, I usually am right. Unfortunately," Molly said.

"Usually?" Kitty said, "Like last week when you had us driving in circles because you thought the Sears was on the west side of town when it was on the south side?"

"Or when you swore up and down you needed two cups of flour for cookies when it was just one?" Kurt said.

"Then there was a couple days ago when you thought you left your shoes in the kitchen when they were really in your room," Rogue said.

"Okay, okay! So I'm right sometimes!" Molly said. "Sometimes, sure," Remy smirked. Molly gave him a playful shove. He shoved back.  
They had a shoving fight that ended in a tickle fight with everyone laughing.

Molly smiled. This mutant thing wasn't going to be easy, but-she gave a look to Remy and he gave her a look back-it had its perks.


End file.
